


How to Test a Guy's Limits

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [81]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Jokes, Office, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush bothers Cyclonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Test a Guy's Limits

Cyclonus had learned a long time ago how to keep his emotions in check.  It helped with the job and people were less likely to get the best of you if they couldn't read you.  It kept most people at a good distance and he preferred it like that with most of the population.  
  
Minus Tailgate.  She was only under special circumstances and many of those were private.  
  
And then there were those who went out of their way or made it their life's mission to make him lose control.  Whirl was Whirl in the idiot that he was and always trying to find a way to get the man to lose face and punch him.  He was manageable.  
  
And then there was Bombrush.  
  
Who at that moment was standing inside Tailgate's cubicle, talking to her and leaning up against the wall just next to her.  Normal as it seemed, everyone in the company knew it was the classic Bombrush working over his prey.  
  
That had not been what Cyclonus had wanted to see when he had walked over to his girlfriend's workspace to walk her out and drive her back to his apartment after work had ended.  
  
It had surprised him how much of an urge he had to grab a stapler off of Tailgate's desk and somehow use it to kill this man to which he didn't know how, only that he would.  
  
"Oh Cyclonus!  H-Hello..."  
  
Tailgate was the first to spot him.  Bombrush moved to look at his colleague.  He had only ventured down here because he had seen the woman stop by Soundwave's office to drop off some more paperwork.  That along with the 'accident' they had some time ago and his lover talking about her had made him follow her downstairs for a chat.  He could remember meeting her once before this, but that had been a long time ago.  
  
And he had been waiting for the opportunity to do this to Cyclonus.  Seriously, he was just another guy with a stick up his ass to Bombrush when he had first met the man.  But he knew the manager of the credit department had to have something under that interior to have one of the best manager ratings in the company.  And after hearing how Cyclonus had flipped his shit when she had collapsed at work a few months ago...  
  
He wanted to meet the girl who had gotten under the man's skin.  And see just how far he could push the man now that he had an opening.  
  
"Well, nice to see you Cyclonus.  How are you doing?"  
  
And holding back a smirk, Bombrush could see the anger pooling into the man's usually calm eyes.  That was something you rarely saw from the other and never directed at him.  
  
"Fine.  How odd to see you down in Crediting, _Bombrush_."  
  
"Oh, he came with me from Soundwave's office.  We were just talking about her and..." Tailgate suddenly felt uncomfortable as she dropped off mid-sentence.  It was as she said, but she felt suddenly embarrassed to tell her boyfriend that Bombrush had been asking about them for most of their conversation.  
  
"I was just asking her how you and her were getting along.  I was worried about you both because of how many workspace relationships fall apart and ruin careers in our business.  But I'm glad to hear that you both are doing quite well and are very merry with your... relationship.  Really, you're lucky to have someone like Tailgate.  Soundwave's told me so much about her and how great of an employee she is.  It's too bad you got a hold of her before she could.  She would have been an excellent addition to the Communication Department.  And I would have loved to be able to see her every day.  I mean, look at her.  Doesn't she just brighten up the room with her smile?"  
  
Tailgate clapped her hands to her cheeks as they turned red.  She was looking to the ground in embarrassment that she failed to notice Cyclonus's demeanor changing slightly.  
  
Cyclonus... he was still standing in his spot.  You could feel the anger radiating off him if you were standing next to him.  The only physicals signs of this however was his left eye twitching and the hand holding his briefcase digging into the handle.  
  
Bombrush merely smiled as he watched the man fume.  What would the Credit Department manager do now?  He couldn't recall the man ever striking someone, so he hoped that pushing him this far wouldn't make him break that streak today.  
  
"Bombrush."  
  
He seemed oddly calm as he looked to the man.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you come with me to my office?  I just remembered I had to give Miss Soundwave something else and you can give it to her when you go home, can't you?"  
  
Oh.  He was using that tactic.  A bit old school, but well executed.  "Sure.  Lead the way, I'm not that familiar with this floor."  
  
Cyclonus walked forward to drop off his briefcase and coal.  "Tailgate, could you just watch these until I get back?"  
  
"Oh... if you want, I could drop off whatever you need to give to Miss Soundwave tomorrow morning, I don't mind-"  
  
"Tailgate," he said softly as he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine.  You still have a lot of work to do and I don't want to get you any further behind on it.  Bombrush doesn't mind giving it to her, so it's fine."  
  
Holding back a chuckle, said man watched as Cyclonus reassured his lover and left her to get ready.  Not even flinching at the man's glare when he turned back to him, Bombrush followed the man back to what he was certain was not his office, but rather a storage room of some kind.  He hoped that Cyclonus wasn't the type to make the bodies of his adversaries disappear when messed with.  
  
Closing the door, the younger man turned to him.  "What are you doing?"  
  
Well that was pretty blunt.  "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Don't.  Your flaunting words don't work on me.  I want an explanation as to what you were doing with Tailgate."  
  
"Doing?  With Tailgate?" he gave out a small laugh, "I was merely chatting with her.  I had never met her and I wanted to see what sort of person she was since Soundwave brings her up often."  
  
"I sent Tailgate up to drop off those papers an hour and a half ago.  And though I know how much Miss Soundwave and her like to catch up on talk, neither of them are ones to spend that much time chatting when there's work to be done.  You _followed_ her down here for a reason."  
  
"As stated before, I saw her dropping off the papers and I just wanted to say hi and have a chat with her."  
  
"And that's where I stopped believing you."  
  
Bombrush blinked.  Geez, Cyclonus sure was blunt.  He had heard the man wasn't one to talk around the subject, but this was really getting to the point.  "And why don't you believe me?"  
  
"While Tailgate does get distracted by talk around the cooler sometimes, she knows better than to let it drag on as I've said before.  Even if she started talking with you at Miss Soundwave's office, she would have known when to stop and come back to work.  But from her work place and her unfinished papers, I can see exactly what you did."  
  
That caused him to raise an eyebrow.  "And that would be?"  
  
"You _followed_ her down here without her knowing and then you started chatting with her in her cubicle to the point that she got little work done in the last hour.  I want to know what sort of conversation you had with her in this past hour and why you chose to spend your time with Tailgate for the past hour than Ms. Soundwave."  
  
Okay... this man was good.  He'd give him that.  "Cyclonus, you can't just demand me to tell you what sort of conversation I had with an employee.  Frankly, it’s none of your business and you have no standing to demand what sort of small talk I have with Tailgate-"  
  
"I do." Cyclonus said as he stalked up to the taller man, "Because one, she clearly looked flustered just for talking with you.  Two, the only reason you've ever talked that long with a woman is to seduce her into your bed.  And while I am quite certain you and Miss Soundwave are in a loving, if illogical relationship, I find it hard to believe you when you say she's the one when one counts your record with sleeping around in the company."  
  
"Cyclonus," Bombrush gave the man credit for guts, but he was starting to get close to that line he shouldn't cross with him.  
  
"But I give you the benefit of the doubt for how long you've been committed with her and how serious you're taking this relationship." Cyclonus wasn't dumb; he knew what pushed most people's buttons and he certainly knew what pushed Bombrush's buttons, "But there is just one thing that gives me that right to know what you were doing with Tailgate."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"She's _my_ girlfriend.  She's _my_ lover.  She chose _me_.  And I will not stand to see someone else try to tell her otherwise or do anything to harm her.  I may sound horrible for saying she's mine, but I will not let some playboy or psychopath or some man who thinks he's better than everyone else do anything to Tailgate that she does not want."  
  
Cyclonus removed the finger he had used to point at himself as he pointed it at Bombrush.  "I know you're a sadistic man, but I also know you like to play around with others for fun. So I will give you a fair chance and simply tell you this.  If I see you try anything like that again with Tailgate, I may not hesitate to teach you why you need to stay away from her."  
  
Bombrush lifted an eyebrow at the threat.  Now he realized just why Megatron had hired the younger man so long ago.  He could carry his own weight and be intimidating other than just with his looks.  He was glad he was on their side.  
  
Which reminded him that Cyclonus was still glaring him down.  
  
"Alright, alright.  Don't get your boxers in a twist, I was only teasing her before.  I just wanted to see just how important she was to you.  After all, you had told Megatron when you were hired that you had no interest in pursuing a family life."  
  
Caught a bit off guard at being told he was being played, Cyclonus looked away.  Yes, he had said that and that was before Tailgate.  But even then, he hadn't thought of the possibility of going that far with her!  
  
At least for now... they were still somewhat young.  It was possibly things could change in five or ten years from now.  She hadn't brought it up, but if she wanted it...  
  
Bombrush chuckled.  "But anyway, I got your message.  I won't try anything with Tailgate.  Other than the occasional flirt when she stops by Soundwave's office."  
  
Cyclonus's renewed glare had his hands flying up in to show peace, "It's just a little greeting, that's all.  Anyway, I think we should both get going.  Our women are going to wonder what we're doing if we stay too long."  
  
Moving around the other, Bombrush turned back before he walked out the storage room.  "Oh, and one other thing."  
  
Cyclonus turned to face the older man.  
  
"Don't get too jealous over every man she talks to.  After all, I don't think you want to lose her because you can't along with Swerve, Rewind, and all her other male friends."  
  
Cyclonus was left fuming again as the other slammed the door behind him.  Primus, he remembered why he was always frustrated at the thought of the Chief Financial Officer.  
  
And if there was one thing he knew, it was that this wouldn't be the last he'd see of the man when it came to Tailgate.  
  
Bombrush was too much of a perverted trickster to let this go when it came to taunting his co-workers.


End file.
